Finding Myself
by Nek0-Kitty
Summary: Blossom,Buttercup,Bubbles, and Robin were just your ordinary teenage girls, or so they thought. Join the girls as they learn about their true selves and maybe even each other. But not without drama and romance of course. It seems that nothing will ever be normal with these gals.
1. A Girl Trapped in a Boy's Body

**Okay this is my first story ever so it might be bad. Please forgive me for my mistakes. I'm still a writer in progress.**

_**I don't own anything but the story.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_A Girl Trapped in a Boy's Body_

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

"Darn it!" I scream as I realized I had forgotten my locker combination… for the 6th time this week and its only Tuesday.

"Dude, there is no way Mrs. Hunts is gonna give you a new one." Mitch Mitchelson says from behind me. Mitch is my only friend at school but he only hangs out me when no one is around, so he's a kind of friend. He's better than nothing though.

The name's Buttercup. I have jet black that's down to my shoulders but you can never tell since I don't bother to comb it out in the morning. I piercing lime green eyes and a glare that sends anybody to their grave. My grades aren't great but they're not horrible. I have a slim body thanks to my athletic personality. My favorite color is green so ill always be wearing it. I'm very stubborn, short-tempered, and I'm often caught in fights. I work as a DJ at a club in the mall called Dance Planet. I may not look it but I'm an extremely well dancer but that's a secret. Now back to my locker problem.

"No shiz, Sherlock!" I reply to him with an annoyed look on my face.

"Then whaddya gonna do?" Mitch asks.

"Use violence, of course" I say. Soon after that I'm pounding my fists into my locker hoping it will open. After I made several dents I start to hear snickering. Only four people I know in this whole entire school laugh like high-pitched and annoying hyenas. It was Princess, Berserk, Brat, and Brute. By the time I have turned around Mitch had already scattered away like the little wuss he is.

"Well if isn't Buttercup," Brute began, "you know pounding into lockers like that makes you look like a guy." I grit my teeth knowing where this was going. "Oh wait, I forgot you are one." Then they all started laughing as if it was the funniest thing they had ever heard. I sent them a hard glare at them, directly at Brute because it was her fault everyone thinks I'm a guy. Now normally I would have pounced on them and ripped their hair from their heads but unfortunately I'm gonna get expelled if I get into another fight so I'm stuck trying to murder them with my eyes.

If you're wondering why everyone thinks I'm a guy I'll explain. I grew up in an orphanage because of my dad and his crappy parenting skills but that's another story. Anyway when I got to the orphanage there was tons of girls there so there was a shortage on girl clothes. Because of that, I was forced to wear boy clothes. I honestly didn't care but I didn't know how judgmental kids were. When I started school the first person I talked to happened to be Brute and her being her snobby stuck-up self made fun of me for wearing guy clothes. She began spreading a rumor that I was a guy and kids being so gullible they believed her. At first I didn't mind the name calling and crap but when I got to high school people began to take it to the next level. I can't use the girl's bathroom and I have to wear boys p.e. uniforms. Can you believe that?! Even the teachers think I'm a boy. And when I try and tell them I'm a girl they don't believe me and even begin to laugh at me for thinking such things. Nowadays I'm used to it so it doesn't really bother me anymore. So that's why I'm called a boy. Now back to reality.

After giving Brute and her gang a hard cold glare I walked away heading for the girls locker rooms to change for p.e. I was kinda late so people already began changing. When I open the door to the girls' locker room a girl screamed noticing me first causing the others to scream. The gym teacher (who was a girl) came over to see what the racket was about.

"What's going on?" She asked/yelled.

"Buttercup was being a peeping tom!" one of the girls shouted. Everyone else nodded.

"Buttercup is this true?" she sternly. Of course this one hates peeping toms.

"No I just came here to change!" I said defending myself

"Lies, you pervert!" A girl shouted.

"Yeah, boys don't change here." Another one shouted. Not this again.

"BUTTERCUP! To the principal's office, NOW!" The teacher yelled in my face. Ugh great I'm gonna get expelled and for a crappy reason too.

* * *

**So whatcha guys think? Please let me know. Hoped you like this chapter!** _**Next Chapter: As Gullible As a Fish**_


	2. As Gulliable As a Fish

**This part may be a bit confusing but I'll try to explain. If you recall in the first chapter, Buttercup mentioned that it was Tuesday. This chapter begins a day before all that happened and will change days.**

_**I don't own anything but the story.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_As Gullible as a Fish_

**Bubbles' P.O.V.**

Monday

"I'm telling you truth! You gotta believe me!" Brat said trying to convince the pig tailed blonde in front of her.

"Are you sure? Because I don't remember any announcements about not having school tomorrow." I questioned.

"Positive!" she said while nodding her head.

"Well if you say so," I said, "and thanks for letting me know!" as I began to skip away happily. Just missing the evil smirk that had appeared on Brat's face.

Tuesday

The next morning I got up at about eleven, which is about the time the mail man comes. So I decide that I'd wait for him at my front door. I watched as his truck pulled up in front of my drive way.

"Well good morning Miss Bubbles! What are you up to?" he asked as he walked up to me with a handful of mail in his hand.

"Since I don't have school today, I thought that I would greet you at the door today." I reply happily.

"Well I'm flattered but my son goes to your school and he didn't say anything about not having school," He said as he handed me some mail, "In fact I saw him and a bunch of other kids get on the school bus earlier this morning."

"What are you serious?!" I say snatching the mail from his hand in utter shock," I have to get to school!"

"Well have a n-"He was cut off by me slamming the door in his face. I darted to my room quickly getting dressed and fixing my hair into two pigtails. Right after that I run out the house as fast as my legs could carry me.

My name is Bubbles and I have golden blonde hair that is always in two pigtails that reach a bit past my shoulders. I have dazzling sky blue eyes. People say that I'm dumb since I'm a blonde but I have a B average in all my classes. People also describe me as a kind and sweet person and they normally take advantage of that. I love the color blue so I will most likely be wearing it. I'm a hostess at 'Bell's Karaoke Shop' in the mall. Sometimes when I'm not hosting I'll sing some karaoke myself. Bell, my manager, says I have a beautiful voice but I don't really know.

By the time I get to school, it's already the end of 4th period which means it's time for lunch. I first stop by my home room to let her know I'm here. I have a very strict teacher for home room so I know I'm not gonna be let off easy. Of course she yells at me when I tell her that I forgot to set my alarm clock even if that wasn't the truth. She ends up sending me to the principle office. So now I'm sitting outside of the principal's office. I hope he goes easy on me.

* * *

**Sorry this was so short. After Chapter 4 the real story will start so please bear with me. Anyways I hoped you liked this chapter. **_**Next Chapter: Don't Make Me Go All Nerdy on You**_


	3. Don't Make Me Go All Nerdy On You

**Here's Chap 3. Enjoy!**

_**I own nothing but the story**_

**Chapter 3**

_Don't Make Me Go All Nerdy on You_

**Blossom P.O.V.**

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick To- _

My concentration on the clock was interrupted by the sound of my growling stomach. I'm starving. I had no breakfast and I am dying to eat some lunch in the cafeteria, even if it's not the best. Let me introduce myself real quick.

My name Blossom and I have cotton candy pink eyes. My hair is a ginger red and stops a bit below my butt. I normally have it in a high ponytail with a tiny pink bow. I'm extremely smart and I mean extremely smart. I knew college math at the age of 12. Why? No clue. My favorite color is pink and people say that I am calm, cool, and collected but they also say I'm a stuck up bitch. To tell you the truth I'm also short tempered but no one at school knows how to get under my skin except for maybe Berserk. Anyway I work at 'Books Galore' which right next to this karaoke shop in the mall. I really like to write songs so if you ever see me writing in class, I am not writing my notes.

_BRRRRIIINNNGG_

"Finally" I say aloud as I join the bustling crowd outside of the classroom. I quickly change my books and head to the cafeteria. This is actually my first time in the cafeteria since I normally bring my lunch and sit outside for some peace and quiet. But this, this is a wild zoo. People are running everywhere and jumping on tables. It's crazy! I make my way over to the longest line I have ever seen. I haven't realized how many people are in this school. After about thirty minutes of waiting I make my way to the front of the line. Before I can even ask for what I want the lunch lady speaks.

"Ticket." She said with a bored expression.

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask

"No ticket, no food." She said as she pointed to yet another long line and then she pushed me out of line.

"Great." I say as I stomped over to the ticket line. After 20 minutes of waiting to get a ticket and another 30 for food. I finally get to the front of the line.

"Ticket." The lunch lady said. I quickly gave her my ticket and asked for some mac and cheese. She gave me plate and I walked away. I decided to sit outside in my usually spot. But on my way I tripped. I tripped over a certain pink high heel which could only mean Berserk. As I fell face first onto the disgusting floor my plate landed in front of me. But it was empty and that confused me. I got up and looked around but what I saw was priceless. Brat's hair was drenched in mac and cheese. It was hilarious.

"MY HAIR!" she screamed. I laughed along with the rest of school that was watching this. Brat got angry grab some spaghetti from some random guy's plate and hurled it at me. I ducked and it hit Brute smack dab in the face. She then threw some food at Brat and she dodged sending the food as some random dude. Then someone yelled 'FOOD FIGHT!' and everyone went crazy- I mean crazier- and started throwing food everywhere. I decided that I should leave before I get drenched in food. Too late I was covered in spaghetti from head to toe. How? No Clue. Then I heard Berserk's annoying laugh and I got ticked off. After all this is all her fault. So I grabbed somebody's Jell-O and stuffed it down Berserk's so-called 'shirt'. She screamed and ran away. Probably to go find another piece of cloth to wear. Just as I was about to leave a teacher came in with a bullhorn.

"EVERYBODY SIT DOWN!" He yelled into the bullhorn. Everybody instantly dropped everything and sat down. I took a random seat.

"Now who started this?!" the teacher angrily yelled. I thought everyone was gonna point at Brat or Brute but they didn't. They all pointed at me. Great, just great. The stern teacher pointed at me and motioned for me to go over to him. I obeyed.

"I'll deal with all of you later" he said as fiercely grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the cafeteria. We walk for about 5 minutes and we stopped right in front of the principal's office.

"You go wait for the principal in there." He said.

"Yes sir." I replied

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go sanitize my hands and then deal with those delinquents." He said as he walked away. I rolled my eyes at his comment. It's just spaghetti. I then stepped into the waiting room.

**You gotta love your classic food fight. Did you guys like it? Let me know please. Robin is up next. **_**Next Chapter: Time to Unleash the Ferocious Tiger**_


End file.
